Revenir sur nos pas
by Tiyopi
Summary: La coréenne Park Jae In fait son entrée à Poudlard pour sa sixième année et se retrouve avec les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans. Entre Peter qui apprécie d'être enfin remarqué, Sirius qui refuse de croire qu'on puisse lui résister, James qui réussit enfin à se rapprocher de Lily et Remus qui bataille contre son loup à cause de Jae. L'année n'est pas de tout repos.


J.K.R dislaimer

* * *

A Londres, non loin de la gare King's Cross, trois silhouettes sortirent d'une ruelle sombre.

"Bientôt, tu n'auras plus besoin de nous pour transplaner ma fille", annonça celle de droite dans une langue étrangère.

"En anglais" ! fit rudement la voix grave du seul homme présent alors qu'ils traversaient la rue.

"Dans trois mois, mère, je serai majeur, pensez vous qu'ils organisent des cours de transplanage dans cette école" ? demanda une douce voix fluette en anglais venant de la plus petite silhouette.

Suffit. Nous te laissons ici Jae In, tu trouveras le reste de ton chemin seule, fais honneur à notre famille et comporte toi bien", interrompt encore une fois de père de famille.

Il déposa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et se contenta de la serrer en guise d'au revoir alors que sa mère lui déposait un baiser sur le front en lui faisant les recommandations d'usage.

"Merci de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici, vous me manquerez" répondit la jeune fille avant de les observer s'éloignaient.

Son père, le visage impassible, la chevelure noire gominée à souhait, d'où pas une seule mèche ne bougeait malgré la légère brise de ce mois de septembre, et accroché à son bras, sa mère, aussi blonde que lui était brun. De grands yeux bleu alors que lui les avait noir et bridés. Vraiment l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Et Jae In avait surtout pris de lui, cheveux long, noir et très lisse tombait comme un rideau de jais jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ses yeux à elle était légèrement plus clair que ceux de son père, ils étaient marron foncé et bridé également quoique moins que lui. Elle avait aussi son allure très droite et fière. De sa mère elle avait hérité la petite taille, de son teint blanc et surtout de son caractère beaucoup plus doux et ouvert que celui de son père.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'entrée de la gare King's Cross et d'une démarche assurée, gravit les premières marches. Elle déambula plusieurs minutes, les sourcils froncés à la recherche de la voie 9 ¾ jusqu'ici introuvable.

Au bout de quinze minutes de recherche infructueuse, Jae In reposa lourdement sa valise sur le sol et s'y assit bien décidé à observer les passants à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. Recherche efficace puisque quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse accompagnée de ses deux parents et une autre fille au visage sévère s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'elle. Ce fut le mot « Poudlard » qui retint toute son attention. Elle s'approcha doucement de la famille pour les interpeller.

"Excusez-moi ? Je suis à la recherche de la voix 9 ¾, pourriez-vous m'aider ?"

Les quatre personnes se retournèrent vivement vers elle et c'est la rousse qui avait prononcé le mot « Poudlard » qui lui répondit.

"Bien sur, tu vas à Poudlard ?"

"Oui, je suis nouvelle."

"Oh, dans ce cas attends moi, je vais t'accompagner", répondit la jeune fille avec un large sourire.

Jae In acquiesça et recula de quelques pas afin de laisser la famille à leur embrassade bien différente des siennes.

"Je suis Lily Evans", se présenta la rousse la main tendue une fois sa famille repartie.

"Enchantée, Park Jae In"

"Tu ne rentres pas en première année tout de même "? demanda Lily après lui avoir montré et expliqué comment elles allaient passer la voie 9 ¾.

"Non, en sixième année"

"Oh comme moi", s'exclama la rouquine, agréablement surprise.

"Waouh "! S'exclama Jae In alors qu'elles venaient de passer du coté sorcier

Elle sembla émerveillée devant toute cette foule et cet immense train à vapeur sous l'œil amusé de Lily

"Ce serait génial si tu étais répartie à Gryffondor, il reste une place dans mon dortoir, on pourrait être ensemble ! Oh tu étais dans qu'elle école avant au faite ?"

"A Durmstang, tu connais ?"

"Oui, bien sur, j'ai déjà lu des choses dessus et toi tu connais un peu Poudlard ?"

"Je connaissais un peu mais j'ai dévoré « L'histoire de Poudlard » dès que j'ai su que j'y venais, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Serdaigle, sont les quatre massons c'est ça ?"

"Maison !" Reprit Lily alors qu'elles montaient dans le train.

"Maison, ah désolé, j'ai encore un peu de difficulté avec la langue" s'excusa aussitôt la brune.

"Non tu t'en sors très bien" ! La rassura son amie alors qu'elles entraient toutes les deux dans un compartiment vide.

"Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi, je suis prefête et je dois aller dans un compartiment spécial, j'essaierai de revenir vite d'accord ?"

"Oh ? Ok, merci encore Lily de m'avoir aidé", répondit Jae In en cachant au mieux sa déception.

Une fois seule dans son compartiment, elle déposa sa valise sur le porte bagages et observa la foule par la fenêtre, elle sourit devant quelques scènes de famille et s'attendrit devant certaines retrouvailles entre élèves.

Sachant que le voyage risquait d'être long, elle se rassit sur une banquette dans l'espoir de se reposer un peu. A peine le train démarré qu'elle entendit la porte de son wagon s'ouvrir, elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit un jeune homme l'observait de l'entrée.

"On peut s'installer ici ?"

Avant même qu'elle puisse répondre, celui-ci se fit bousculer par un autre plus grand qui entra et s'installa face à elle sans demander son avis.

"Bien sur qu'on peut rester n'est-ce pas ? Tu es nouvelle, je ne t'ai jamais vu" ? questionna t'il avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

"Euh…oui, je viens d'être transféré", répondit Jae In après un instant d'hésitation.

Lors de sa réponse, les amis des deux garçons, sûrement, était entré et s'était installés autour d'elle, tous la regardaient maintenant avec curiosité.

"Je suis Evan Rosier, se présenta celui qui s'était installé le premier. Voici Avery, Mulciber, Rogue et Black" annonça t'il en terminant par celui qui semblait être le plus jeune et qui avait ouvert la porte.

"Park Jae In" répondit elle en réprimant un sourire devant leurs mines ahuries à l'entente de son nom.

"Ton nom est bizarre", lui dit celui qui semblait être Mulciber.

"Tu viens d'où" ? demanda Rogue en plissant les yeux.

"Euh…J'étais à Durmstang avant."

"Ah ! Tu es une sang pur" ! S'exclama Avery avec un large sourire.

"Bien sur qu'elle l'est, cela se voit de suite, crois tu que je lui aurais parlé sinon" ? répondit tout de go Rosier.

Jae In haussa un sourire, dubitative mais acquiesça.

Après l'avoir bombardé de questions sur son ancienne école et l'informer de leurs maisons, serpentards, elle s'en était doutée. Ils se calmèrent et elle put enfin en profiter pour se reposer.

Le comportement de ces garçons n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de beaucoup d'autres à Durmstang sur l'idéologie des sangs purs et des née-moldues.

Malgré qu'elle soit d'une grande famille de sang pur des deux cotés de ses parents, ses valeurs là ne lui avaient pas étaient vraiment inculquées, pour dire vrai, ses parents paraissaient neutres face à ce débat.

Seul le dénommé Rogue l'observait toujours à la dérobée derrière ses cheveux gras, septique puisqu'il l'avait aperçu sur le quai rire avec Lily Evans, il se garda néanmoins de tout commentaire.

Le voyage se passa en définitif plutôt bien si elle fit fi des clins d'œils et autres sourires qui se voulait sûrement charmeur de la part de Rosier.

Elle quitta finalement le compartiment quelques minutes avant leurs arrivées, afin de laisser les garçons revêtir leurs robes.

A peine avait elle fait un pas dans le couloir qu'elle se fit bousculer et tenta tant bien que mal de se rattraper alors que le jeune homme qui lui était rentré dedans s'étala de tout son long devant les rires et regards moqueurs de ceux qui se trouvaient présent.

Jae In leva les yeux au ciel devant ce comportement puéril et alla s'agenouiller près du jeune homme blond et rondouillard encore au sol.

"Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal" ? demanda t'elle inquiète.

"Non…non ça va, merci", bredouilla t'il alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.

La jeune fille eue un sourire attendrie devant son air gêné qui le fit s'empourprer d'avantage.

"Je suis désolé "s'excusa t'il.

"Pas de problèmes, je m'appelle Park Jae In et je suis nouvelle."

"Euh…Peter, Peter Pettigrow" bafouilla t'il.

"Enchanté Peter, tu étais pressé pour courir comme cela ?"

"Hum, je voulais rattraper le chariot à friandise mais c'est trop tard maintenant."

Jae In s'empêcha de pouffer devant la moue contrariée et déçue du garçon. On aurait dit un petit enfant à qui l'on vient d'annoncer que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

Il me reste des chocogrenouilles si tu veux, dit elle en sortant trois paquets de sa poche qu'elle lui tendit.

Celui-ci fit de gros yeux émerveillés, son regard passant de Jae In aux friandises.

-"Tu es sur ?"

- "Oui, prends les," insista t'elle en lui mettant dans la main au moment même où une voix se fit entendre.

-" Oh Queudver ! Tu as une copine, petit cachottier !"

Ledit Peter retira précipitamment sa main et montra les chocolats.

N'importe quoi James ! Elle me donnait simplement des chocogrenouilles !

Jae In eue un sourire amusé devant l'air pétrifié de Peter avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Un jeune homme à lunettes et aux cheveux en pétards avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

"Enchanté jolie demoiselle, je me présente-

"POTTER ! "Hurla une voix au même instant à l'autre bout de couloir

"C'est cela", approuva le jeune sorcier

"Bas les pattes !" s'écria Lily en rejetant la main que tendait celui-ci à Jae In.

"Evans, ne sois pas jalouse, tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, ma belle. Accepte tu de sortir avec moi ?" dit le dénommé Potter en passant, inutilement, une main dans ses cheveux.

"Dans tes rêves ! C'est mon amie, ne t'approche pas d'elle", coupa la rouquine en empoignant le bras de Jae In et en l'emmenant avec elle alors que cette dernière hésitait entre l'amusement et l'incompréhension devant la situation.

"J'ai largement dépassé ce stade dans mes rêves", souffla le jeune homme en les regardant s'éloigner.

"Tu m'expliques ?" questionna Jae In une fois seules.

"Je serai toi, je ferai attention à James Potter et sa bande, ce ne sont que des blancs-becs arrogants et prétentieux", lui raconta Lily alors qu'elles sortaient du train, bras dessus, bras dessous.

"Ah oui ? Peter avait pourtant l'air d'un garçon plutôt inoffensif" s'étonna la brune.

"Oui Peter ça va, Remus aussi mais les deux autres, James Potter et Sirius Black, méfie toi d'eux, ce sont des coureurs de jupons, surtout Black !"

"Black ? Comme Regulus Black" ? demanda Jae In alors qu'elles s'installaient dans une calèche.

"Tu connais Regulus Black ?" s'écria Lily

"Euh, pas vraiment. Lui et ses amis ont envahis mon compartiment et ont a simplement discuté un peu pendant le voyage."

"Tu as discuté avec des Serpentards ? Je n'en reviens pas, donc tu es bien une Sang Pur ?"

"Oui…euh…pourquoi ?"

"Ils ne t'auraient jamais parlé sinon."

"C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit oui."

"Je suis…je suis une …née-moldue" annonça Lily le regard grave.

"Oui je sais."

"Comment ? "s'étonna la rousse.

"Et bien, ta famille est resté du coté moldue à la gare et puis je sais pas, je m'en doutais, je sais que dans cette école les nés-moldus sont acceptés"

"Et ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'adhère pas à tout ça, "la rassura Jae In en souriant..

Lily se détendit et lui parla de Poudlard sur le reste du trajet.

Arrivées devant le château, un professeur du nom de Mc Gonagall, d'après Lily, lui demanda de la suivre.

Elle se sépara donc de son amie sans trop d'appréhension tant elle était émerveillée du peu qu'elle voyait du château de nuit.

Elle se retrouva vite en compagnie d'une foule de petits sorciers aussi fascinés qu'elle par le décor, les nouveaux élèves comprit-elle.

"Je suis le Professeur Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et celle qui vous enseignera au noble art de la Métamorphose. Vous allez me suivre et lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret prévu à cet effet afin des réparti dans une des quatre maisons, Miss Park, veuillez suivre tout le monde, vous serez répartie une fois que le Directeur vous aura annoncé."

La jeune fille acquiesça et quelques instants plus tard, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent en grand.

Une immense salle remplie d'élèves braqua leurs regards sur les nouveaux venus.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Jae In préféra plutôt observer le décor que les œillades aigues dont elle faisait l'objet.

Elle ne se força pas à garder le nez en l'air vu son admiration devant le ciel étoilé du plafond de la grande salle, elle faillit même buter contre une petite sorcière qui s'était arrêtée avec le reste des nouveaux élèves.

Décidément, cette école est spectaculaire se dit elle après avoir écouté la chanson sortant d'un étrange chapeau décrépi.

La répartition commença et Jae In, afin de dépasser son appréhension, s'amusa à deviner dans quelle maison, l'élève sous le chapeau allait être réparti. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'elle au coté du professeur Mc Gonagall.

Un vieil homme barbu à souhait que Jae In identifia de suite comme le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore se leva et se plaça devant un pupitre.

"Bien, mes chers élèves comme vous pouvez le constater, il reste encore une répartition à effectuer, voici Miss Park qui nous vient de l'école de sorcellerie de Durmstang et qui effectuera sa sixième année avec vous à Poudlard, Miss Park s'il vous plait," termina Dumbledore en invitant d'un geste de la main Jae In à s'installer sur le tabouret à son tour.

Celle-ci rougit quelques peu, embarrassée, mais s'installa avec un petit sourire. Aussitôt le vieux chapeau sur sa tête, une voix retentit dans son esprit.

"Hum…Hum…Intelligente, rusée, sang pur ? Hum…courageuse…Loyale, très loyale…Hum…optons pour :

GRYFFONDOR !"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre à la table sur sa gauche d'où elle vit Lily lui faire de grands signes.

Elle alla à sa rencontre et fut aussitôt engloutie dans une étreinte surprenante.

"J'en étais sur ! J'ai eue peur que tu ailles à Serpentards !"

"Je suis ravie d'être avec toi," lui répondit la brune encore un peu sonnée.

Elle observa la table des verts et argents et rencontra le regards méprisants des garçons qui étaient installés avec elle dans le train.

"J'imagine qu'ils ne me parleront plus," dit elle à Lily en lui montrant du menton alors qu'elles s'installaient à table.

"Y'a peu de chance en effet, tu regrettes ?" demanda Lily, les sourcils froncés

"Pas vraiment non," répondit Jae In un peu gênée avant de pouffer de rire suivit de près par sa nouvelle amie.

La rouquine eut tout juste le temps de lui présenter ses deux camarades de chambres, Alice et Mary avant que Dumbledore reprenne la parole, réitérant les règles d'usage à l'école pour finir par leur souhaiter un bon repas ainsi qu'une bonne rentrée.

Quand la nourriture apparue, elles commencèrent à manger pendant que Lily lui montrait de loin leurs professeurs et lui expliquait leurs matières respectives. Elle discuta ensuite un peu avec Mary et Alice bien sur celles-ci semblaient assez timides.

L'entrée des fantômes dans la grande salle lui causa une belle frayeur mais l'amabilité légendaire de Sir Nicholas l'a rassura bien vite, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explique en de nombreux détails dont elle se serait bien passée, sa mort ainsi que l'origine de son surnom, Nick Quasi Sans Tête.

Alors que les jeunes filles s'apprêtaient à entamer leurs desserts, quatre garçons s'installèrent à leurs cotés. Lily soupira mais accepta de bonne grâce, étant préfete de faire les présentations, néanmoins elle fut coupée dans son élan par Jae In.

"Salut Peter !"

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux alors que Peter rougissait jusqu'au oreilles et bafouillait une réponse.

"Et bien ça alors ! On me l'aurait dit un jour, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Une fille qui connaît Peter avant nous !" s'exclama un des garçon, longs cheveux noirs, un regard d'acier et un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Jae In, Lily leva les yeux au ciel et lui expliqua en deux mots :

"Sirius Black"

"Ah…oui, en effet", murmura la brune en baissant les yeux pour cacher son sourire alors que la rousse éclater de rire sous l'œil surpris et interrogateurs des garçons.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de me présenter convenablement tout à l'heure, je suis James Potter "

"Et même si tu as déjà l'air d'avoir entendu parler de moi, ce qui ne m'étonne absolument pas, je me présente moi-même, aujourd'hui tu as l'immense privilège de rencontrer le grand, le beau, le talentueux Sirius Black en la personne de moi-même, "annonça t'il en achevant sa tirade d'un clin d'œil.

Jae In l'observa partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'hilarité, certes il était très beau garçon mais sortir tout ça, c'était…

"Charmant," dit elle à voix haute tout en faisant de gros yeux à une Lily qui se retenait pour ne pas rire.

"N'est-ce pas ?"renchérit Sirius qui vraisemblablement t n'avait pas compris l'ironie de la situation.

Apparemment le dernier jeune gomme le comprit, lui, puisqu'il explosa de rire, vite suivi par les deux filles sous l'œil septique des trois autres.

"Et tu es ? "demanda Jae In au garçon se trouvant face à elle

Légèrement plus petit mais d'une plus grande carrure que les autres, Jae In apprécia de suite ses yeux qui brillaient encore de son fou rire. Des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux noisette lui rendit son regard. Il faisait quelque peu plus âgé que ses amis.

"Remus Lupin, enchanté et bienvenue à Gryffondor."

"Il est préfet avec moi "lui précisa Lily

"Je suis Park Jae In, ravie de vous rencontrer."

"Tu es chinoise ?" demanda Peter d'une petite voix

"Non"

"Japonaise alors !" s'exclama Sirius sur de lui

"Non plus, je suis Sud-Coréenne," répondit elle en réprimant un sourire face à leurs visages interrogateur.

"Et pourquoi tu étais à Durmstang alors ? Y'a pas d'école de magie en Corée," la questionna Lily

"C'est compliqué, mon père est Coréen et ma mère Russe, j'ai vécu à Séoul jusqu'à mes 10 ans avant de déménager à Saint-Pétersbourg car ma mère voulait être plus proche de sa famille et voulait aussi que j'étudie dans l'école où elle a elle-même était, bref du coup, on a déménagés en Russie."

"Waouh," souffla James.

"Tu es une Sang Pur ?" demanda Sirius.

"Oui."

"Et c'est vrai qu'a Durmstang, on enseigne la magie noire ?" questionna Peter d'une petite voix, le regard baissé.

"Oui c'est vrai, pas ici n'est pas ?"

"Non ! Encore heureux." S'exclama James avec hargne

"Tant mieux, j'ai toujours été nulle dans matière de toute façon."

"Tu n'aimais pas ?"

"Non, c'était…assez euh …je trouve pas le bon mot anglais."

"Mal" ? demanda Remus

"Glauque"? renchérit James

"Morbide" ? rétorqua Sirius en grimaçant.

"Oui, un peu tout ça, c'était malsain, oui, je ressortais toujours des cours un peu bizarre, sinon vous êtes tous en sixième année" ? demanda la jeune sorcière afin de changer de sujet.

Tous acquiescèrent et Jae In observa Remus les sourcils froncés.

"Euh…qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? "demanda celui-ci embarrassé devant son regard scrutateur.

"Rien, c'est…juste que tu parais plus âgé, j'aurai pensé que tu étais en septième année."

"Oh," répondit seulement le jeune homme un peu étonné.

Avant même que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche, Dumbledore annonça la fin de la soirée en demandant aux élèves de rejoindre leurs salles communes.

"Tu me suis ? Je dois accompagner les premières années avec Remus," lui dit Lily qui partait déjà en tête de groupe alors que Jae In refermer la marche avec les quatre garçons.

Ces derniers se moquaient gentiment d'elle alors qu'elle s'extasiait littéralement devant les tableaux.

"Poudlard ne ressemble pas vraiment à Durmstang apparemment," lui demanda Remus à ses cotés.

"Oh non, absolument pas, ici c'est beaucoup plus féerique et tous ces aspects de la magie sont mis en avant pour tout et rien c'est sendide ! "dit elle avec véhémence en observant les escaliers bouger seuls.

"Sendide ?" demanda Remus avec un doux sourire devant son air d'enfant émerveillé.

"Euh…comment tu prononces alors ?"

"Quel mot ? Je connais pas sendide moi," dit il amusé

"Oh…euh…désolé, j'ai parfois du mal" murmura t'elle embarrassé

"Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne voulais pas me moquer, splendide c'est ça ?"

"Oui ! Spendide ! Ah ! Splend… Splendide ! Oui ! Splendide ! "répéta t'elle fière d'elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Le cœur de Remus rata un battement et il s'empressa de ramener une première année un peu trop à la traîne pour masquer sa gêne.

"A Durmstang, c'est froid, il y'a de la glace partout, la température ça va, on s'habitue mais l'ambiance est moins chaleureuse, on utilise rarement la magie en dehors des cours," ajouta t'elle alors qu'ils entraient maintenant dans la salle commune.

"Bienvenue dans le QG des Gryffondors ! "Clama Sirius.

Il passa ensuite un bras autour des épaules de Jae In et l'emmena avec lui.

"Je vais te montrer ton dortoir."

"Je vais attendre Lily plutôt", lui répondit la jeune femme en tentant de s'esquiver poliment.

"Elle est préfete, laisse là s'occuper des petits voyons, viens je t'accompagne," insista t'il en commençant à grimper l'escalier de gauche.

"SIRIUS BLACK ! Relâche tout la tout de suite "! Hurla Lily en bras des marches

"Oh, si on peut plus plaisanter aussi," capitula le sorcier en redescendant.

"Il t'emmenai dans le dortoir des garçons," expliqua la rouquine devant l'air perdue de son amie.

Cette dernière plissa les yeux et se tourna lentement vers Sirius, celui-ci, voyant l'orage venir bailla avant de s'exclamer :

"Bon ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien ici, mais le voyage m'a épuisé moi."

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et prit Jae In par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle vers les dortoirs des filles tout en lui expliquant le système magique empêchant les garçons de monter.

La Coréenne souhaita une bonne nuit aux sorciers et monta à la suite de la rouquine alors que Sirius redescendait prudemment les marches.

"C'est bon ? Elles sont parties ?"

"Oui, Patmol, mais ne sois pas fier, tu as fais fuir ma Lily, on aurait peut être pu rester tous ensemble, tu as vu à table, elle ne m'a pas viré une seule fois grâce à Jae In," dit James alors qu'ils s'installaient tous sur les canapés.

"Vous en pensez quoi d'ailleurs de la nouvelle ?" questionna Sirius

"Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir la mentalité des Sang Pur de Durmstang et c'est tant mieux en plus Lily a l'air de l'apprécier donc ça doit forcement être une fille bien", réponds James

Les trois autres ignorèrent son dernier commentaire.

"Elle est gentille, elle ne m'a pas ignorer, "chuchota Peter alors que ses amis approuvèrent.

"Et physiquement, elle est …sexy !" reprit Sirius en se léchant les lèvres.

"Ses yeux sont…enfin, ils sont vraiment euh… très…beaux, non ?" murmura Remus en rougissant devant la mine ahurie de ses amis.

"Oh Lunard" ! s'exclama James.

"Cornedrue, Queudver ! Le moment est grand, depuis la création des Maraudeurs, je n'espérais plus voir ce jour arriver ! Notre petit Lunard est sous le charme" !

"Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Tu as dit qu'elle était sexy, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es sous le charme !"

"Bien sur que si, qui ne le serait pas, elle est loin d'être moche et tu as raison avec ses yeux bridés et ses longs cheveux noirs, elle fait très exotiques, c'est très excitant. Je n'ai jamais été avec une Chinoise en plus, "renchérit Sirius.

"Coréenne", le reprit Peter, fier de l'avoir retenue.

"C'est pareil", lui répondit Patmol en rejetant le propos de la main.

Remus soupira mais resta silencieux alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide.

C'est vrai qu'elle était belle se dit il, ne voulant pas utiliser l'adjectif « sexy ».Et elle avait vraiment l'air sympathique, pour une fois en plus qu'une fille avait l'air de résister à Sirius, c'était un agréable changement. Cela le fit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses amis.


End file.
